Chickadee's tears
by knarren-K-spirit
Summary: Chickadee is kidnapped and threatend by Wasabi to sign over her family's land. Will chuckie chan and K.O Joe save her?
1. Chapter 1

**I felt like trying something different than Sonny with a chance. I like Chop Socky Chooks so I thought I'd give it ago. ;-D.**

Wasabi World was unusually quiet this afternoon. _J.J._ and Chickadee sat outside the mall where nothing but tumbleweeds rolled in the wind.

"It's quiet here, Joe. Way to quiet."

"Ya gotta point there C.P. I bet my store that Wasabi has something to do with it."

Chickadee nodded, she noticed a sensory-bot coming past and pulled her work cap down over her eyes as _J.J _did the same.

The sensory-bot turned its mechanical head to their direction and came towards them. The two exchanged glances as it stopped.

"Identifications please."

"Why? Nothing's going on around here." Said _J.J._

"By order of Wasabi, everyone in Wasabi world is to give their identification and return to their homes and remain there until further notice. Now show and state identification."

The two shrugged and pulled out their ID cards.

"Chickadee Pao, first class engineer."

"Joseph Sang, owner of super J's comic store."

The vast robot scanned their cards and turned to Chickadee. "Joseph Sang can go, Chickadee Pao must come to Wasabi."

"Why? He hardly sees me. How come he's sending you out for me?"

"Dr. Wasabi wishes to speak about some unnamed inheritance with you."

Chickadee's eyes widened. She knew what that heartless piranha wanted. "Tell him I'm unavailable." She said with a hint of attitude in her voice.

Before the robot or even _J.J _could reply, Chickadee ran off leaving the sensory-bot chasing after her and her friend staring wide eyed.

Chickadee had no idea where she was going but she wasn't going to let that sinful fish get what he wanted. Before she knew it more robots came closing her in, making her escape route harder.

"By order of Wasabi, you are ordered to come to his head quarters or suffer the consequences."

The robot in front of her said zapping out a taser close to her neck.

Chickadee glared at it and yelled: "Forget it! I'm not seeing that slimy trout!"

A sudden shock of pain past through her neck as she collapsed unconscious to the hard floor.

J.J's mouth fell open as he watched one of his closest friends drop to the ground.

"Chickadee!" He said as the robots carried her off to Wasabi's lair. He felt as though his heart was split with a dagger.

He picked up the pendant around his neck and spoke into it. "Chuckie! Chickadee's been kidnapped into Wasabi's lair."

"What does Wasabi wish to do with Chickadee?" Chuckie responded.

"How should I know man? Look he sent the robots out looking for her! I double bet my store he's after something from her! We gotta save her dude!"

"I understand K.O. I shall be there like the rabid wolf running to its honour."

Joe didn't comment on Chuckie's quote.

_Chick P _**(you following me alright?)** woke up in a blue chair with her wrists tied to the arms. She heard the sliding doors open and then Wasabi came in.

For a short creature, Wasabi had a lot of evil packed up inside his small black heart.

"I assume you are Miss Pao?" He said standing in front of her.

"What's it to you, Dr. Wasabi?" Chick P said, her dark eyes becoming slits.

Wasabi chuckled slightly, "In all good faith my dear it's a lot to me. I believe when you where younger your father sold your family house to me to build this magnificent mall!"  
"And your point is?"

"Well, Miss Pao, I recently decided to extend my mall further out and I discovered that your father still owns a large perimeter of land I need. He was stronger than I thought when I convinced that brat to trick him into signing the deal so many years ago."

"What do you mean by owned?"

Wasabi smiled cruelly. "I made a very good offer for him to sell the land to me but he and your mother were so stubborn! They had to _Hang _around for bit to pay for it!" The piranha cackled cold-bloodedly.

"What!" Chick P said half angry and half close to tears.

"Are you deaf girl?" Wasabi pressed a button on a nearby table and a computer screen appeared from out of the floor.

The screen unveiled a picture that made Chick P shed tears. "No." Was all she could say shaking her head. The Screen showed a picture of her mother and father hanging by a rope tied around their necks. Dead.

"Mom. Dad. No." She whispered cracked sobs. She suddenly felt anger burn inside her. "Is this why you dragged me here against my will to show my parents hanging...dead!"

Wasabi calmed down from his cackling. "No, no, no my dear, I think you're missing the point. Now that your parents are dead you are now the owner of your father's property, which I really want. How about I give you a handsome price for it that you'll never have to work again! So what do you say, Miss Pao?"

Chick P grinded her teeth, "What do I say? I say keep your money you bloated Carp!" She screamed.

The piranha glared at her. "Believe me Miss Pao, I will get what I want even if I have to get Bubba to beat it out of you! Even if he kills you!"

"For a doctor, Wasabi, you are so stupid! If you do kill me you'll never get my family's territory! You can't extend the mall without my signed permission."

She expected him to yell and crack his helmet against the wall but all he did was smile and chuckle slightly.

"On the contrary my dear Miss Pao, I have other ways of getting what I want."

Chuckie and Joe ran through the vents towards Wasabi's HQ.

"When those robots carried her off I didn't know what to think, Chuckie!"

"The Chop Socky Chooks stick together and is there for each other Joe. Like small school of fish if one is forgotten and never found that is one less pupil to teach!" Chuckie said smiling like he always did when he quoted perplexingly.

"I can't tell you what I think of what you just said there man."

The two came to a stop and found themselves by Wasabi's main room.

"Joe! Chick P is here look!"

They peered through whilst hearing Wasabi cackle. That made a bad feeling form inside of Joe.

Bubba had a hold of Chick P by the scruff of her neck, her hands were tied.

"Now Bubba, drop her!" Wasabi exclaimed. The albino ape gormlessly let go of her collar and dropped her on the hard steel ground with a painful grunt.

"Bubba, crush her! Crush her!"

Bubba inanely placed his hand over Chick P that covered her whole body. Bubba looked unsure but glares from Wasabi didn't stop him. Chick P could have sweet talked him out of it like she did to save her old physics teacher but her mouth was covered by the ape's vast meaty hand.

The guys stared in horror whilst Chick P felt her lungs weaken under the pressure, struggling to breathe. Yet, she didn't give in. She kept her teeth clenched despite the pain that stroked her.

"Sheiskabab! **(?) **Bubba! It's not working! Strangle her!"

"Sorry, pretty lady." Bubba said shamefully lifting his thick colossal hand up to her neck.

"Chuckie get ready to barge, bubba will kill her!" Joe whispered getting ready to pounce.

"No! Joe we can't! Wasabi will be suspicious if it's just us who barge in. He could smell a cat!"

"That's rat, Chuckie. So what are we gonna do!"

Chuckie sighed in remorse. "We wait, Joe. Chick P has a strong spirit that cannot be crushed!"

**Crap right? Anyway, I wanted to do something different and the show makes me smile when I need one. You know what to do! If you I get at least five reviews I'll upload.**

**See ya mates!**  
I love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Chuckie and Joe stared in horror as Bubba gripped Chick P's throat, Wasabi grinning his sharp teeth and rubbing his hands together.

Joe could see her lips slowly turning blue but yet she kept quiet, not pleading for air.

This made wasabi narrow eyes with anger. "lipsein! Bubba, drop her!"

Bubba looked relieved for a brief second but simply drop Chick P on to the ground, who was already gasping lungful after lungful of air.

"Throw her into one of the head quarters cell, Bubba. I will get what I want eventually."

The piranha said turning his back on them.

The albino ape picked up the engineer and went down the elevator looking guilty at the unconscious women in his brawny hand.

"Let's go, K.O. We'll rescue her now." Chuckie said, "But first, I would take on wasabi. How does that sound to you?"

Joe stared at him for a few seconds, "But you said-"

"I know I did, Joseph. But he's on his own now."

"Oh, right on dude!"

The two of them kicked down the vent and jumped out. Wasabi turned around in shock.

"Arghhh! The Chop Socky Chooks! But wait, where is the girl?"

"That's not important, Wasabi. We heard you kidnapped an innocent engineer."

"Oh, Chickadee? I only wanted to discuss some unnamed inheritance with her that should have been terminated. Like you should be right now!"

The fish pressed a button on the hem of his glass helmet. As guns came shooting out the floor and ceiling.

"You go, and save Chickadee, Joe! I'll take care of Wasabi." Chuckie whispered to Joe.

Joe nodded and headed towards the elevator dodging bullets by the skin of his teeth.

Chick P slowly regained consciousness and found herself being carried by Bubba who seemed to be in what looked like a prison. "Bubba didn't want to hurt you pretty lady, Bubba feels bad now, but if wasabi doesn't get what he wants, everyone gets sad. Bubba remember when Bubba got fired Chop Socky Chooks helped Bubba, even if Bubba did bad. Bubba like the lady chook, she pretty and was very nice to Bubba."

Chick P almost smiled. She knew Bubba wasn't all a bad person he was just easily influenced and the only job he could get was being violent and following orders.

She heard the ape open something that sounded like an iron gate. It wasn't a pleasant sound it was like a cat scratching its nails down a chalk board. Chick P felt him place her on what felt like a much worn out mattress that made lying on the floor more comfy. Bubba was very gentle placing her down. "Bubba don't want to hurt you anymore Pretty lady. Bubba will do it more gentle next time."

Chick P knew she was right. Bubba didn't real have a choice he could make for himself.

She lay there on the mattress, her ribs were aching like they had an anvil placed on top of them, her neck felt as though it would snap and her limbs were limp as a crushed flower stem.

She wondered if Joe and Chuckie would come for her but she was too weak to think about it. She just lay there. Waiting.

Joe felt as though he would explode. One of his best friends was probably going to die in her cell if she was left there too long and yet he had a dozen ninja chimps attacking him. "Now fella's. The last thing you want to do is to make me angry right now!" He said as he knocked out a few chimps that came from his left to his right and from behind. Not much to his surprise the chimps took no notice of him and continued to fight him.

After several minutes, Joe had finally beaten all the chimps. Right now his temper would be hotter than the sun yet he kept on going to find his friend.

He came across Bubba, who was shuffling along looking miserable as though he wanted to punch himself. As his eyes caught Joe, the albino ape bared his teeth and smashed his fists on the floor. He turned violent.

Joe didn't react. "Hey Bubba, what's with the-"

"K.O Joe! Bubba smash you!" Bubba bawled raising his fists.

"Bubba! Bubba! Wait man, I don't want to hurt you, _yet, _What's with you?"

Bubba's lip trembled; he slumped on the floor and gabbled: "Dr. Wasabi wanted Bubba to hurt pretty lady, but Bubba had no choice, Bubba hurt pretty lady but brave pretty lady wouldn't give up, she really brave, reminds Bubba of your girly friend, Bubba had to hurt pretty lady or Bubba get fired and Bubba will be left alone."

Joe felt a thump of guilt hit his stomach at his plan to knock Bubba out. He really should of realised that Bubba might be _Hard on the outside and soft in the head _but he couldn't have been all that bad.

"Hey, I'll tell ya what Bubba. If you lead me to Chi- the_ pretty lady _I'll make sure she stays safe, Okay?"

Bubba's eyes lit up, "Bubba like that idea! Chook man follow Bubba!"

"Chook man? I like it!" Joe said grinning.

Wasabi's minion lead Joe to the cell chickadee was kept in which was only turning a few corners here and there. The ape finally stopped and showed the cell.

Just looking at it made Joe's stomach turn.

The wall had an uninviting colour of sickly yellow that had rotted water marks leaking from the corners, the floor was scattered with stains and mould with a few cockroaches scattering into cracks in the wood.

Joe kicked down the door with one swift kick. "Thanks Bubba, I think you should be anywhere but here right now. I don't want Wasabi firing you. again."

Bubba nodded and sprinted off.

Joe turned his attention to Chick P; he went into the cell and noticed something he thought he would never see. There were tear stains on her face, she had been crying.

He thought he would have been crazy if he ever saw Chick P/Chickadee cry. The woman who wasn't too keen on kids, got angry if innocent people were hurt, probably the best mind in the whole mall and out of the whole employees, who had a heart in the right situation and never showed her emotions that showed she was weak. What or who could have made her shed tears like this?

Joe had a name in his head.

"Chick P? Can you hear me?"

Her head turned to the side slightly and her eyes opened into slits.

"Joe." She whispered closing her eyes again while letting out a heavy breath.

"Why did wasabi do this to you?"

Deciding not to waste time, he supported her head with one arm and slid the other under her legs and lifted her up. Taking her out of the mad doctor's hands.

A load of questioning eyes followed him in the mall.

The cabbage lady came up to him and said: "Did you rescue this young lady, young man?"

"Me and the gang, ma'am. I would appreciate it if everyone wouldn't stare; this girl has been through a tough time." Joe announced looking at the handcuffs that were still around Chick P's wrists.

"Who did this to her?" asked a complete stranger.

"Take a guess." Joe responded glancing up at Wasabi's tower.

That made some of the crowd gasp while others stared wide eyed and open mouthed.

Joe did nothing. He carried on to the chooks hide out away from the crowd and waited for Chuckie.


	3. Chapter 3

KO placed Chick P on the sofa and cut of the handcuffs that made drops of blood stain her wrists.

He placed cushions behind her back to support her head and waited for to wake up.

Chuckie had escaped bullets from the skin of his teeth and yet amazingly took out all the guns within a few seconds. This made Wasabi look like he was about to have a stroke.

"Schnitzel! Do you Chop Socky Pukes have to be so difficult!"

"Wise man says Man with short temper should never install large guns." Chuckie said placing his hands together. The piranha stared at him.

"You have no intention with kidnapping the engineer. It is so dishonourable towards your citizens and customers."

"If Chickadee Pao wants to turn to the same fate as her parents it shouldn't be any concern to-" Wasabi stopped his sentence. "Chickadee Pao, Chick P?" His jaw dropped, "She's Chick P! That's why you and that afro nut only showed up! Ha Ha! I'll have you chooks-"

Chuckie threw a green power sphere **(?) **at his enemy, knocking him out.

"One maybe small but can have big mouth." Chuckie said climbing into the air vents, back to the hideout.

After half an hour Chick P's eyes finally opened. Looking dazed she sat up while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Chuckie? Joe?" She called out.

"C.P! You're awake!" Joe called peering behind the corner that separated the living room and the kitchen. "Man that fish is just too messed up!" He said handing her a glass of water and sitting next to her.

"So it was you I saw. I thought I was hallucinating." Chick P replied taking a sip.

"Chick P, call me crazy but have you been crying?"

Chick P dropped her glass making Joe jump and broke into fresh tears. Joe stared at her totally speechless. He wrapped an arm around her, "Whoah Chickadee, What happened?"

Chick P took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. "Wasabi...killed my...parents." More tears escaped from her eyes as Joe's jaw dropped.

"That sick fish! Why?"

Chick P turned and looked at him in the eye. Joe didn't see anger or any violence, he saw sorrow and despair. This wasn't like her at all. Chick P made ninja chimps cry and made Joe and Chuckie nervous if the hideout was a mess.

"After my dad sold our home, he kept a large amount of property from Wasabi that still held our family honour. Wasabi wants to expand the mall and he must have found out that my dad still owns the territory he wants. When he killed my parents the property has gone to me. He got Bubba strangling me for it."

"Yeah, we saw. Wasabi will be looking for you, not as a chook anyway."

He noticed her slowly clench her fists that could only make Joe guess what was going to happen next.

"I'm going to kill him." She spat jumping to her feet.

"Whoah-whoah-whoah! Chick P! We just got you out of Wasabi's prison it's a bit early to go back in after being strangled!"

"Joe, he bulldozed my family's home, he ruined my best friend's life and he murdered my parents! What am I suppose to do!" She said screeching and raising her fists. K.O caught her wrists.

"Chickadee! Chickadee! Calm down!"

"How am I suppose to calm down! I've probably got the whole searching for me right now! Wasabi's not going to stop until he gets my name on the deed of my family's properly!"

More tears dripped down her face, she closed her eyes and sobs escaped her throat.

Joe sighed and wrapped his arms around her, feeling his friend drop against him as she continued weeping.


	4. Chapter 4

Chuckie appeared out of the chutes and his eyes immediately noticed Chick P being comforted by Joe.

Joe gave him a "She's been hurt really bad" look that made his jaw drop.

"Chick P." Chuckie said coming forward. Chick P turned her head off Joe's shoulder.

"Chuckie." She said breathing in silently.

Joe gently tugged her towards the sofa where all three of them sat as the roosters held her hands comfortingly.

"I should have told you years ago." She said shedding the last of her tears.

Chuckie gave a questioning look towards Joe who moved his eyes towards Chick P. "Do you want me to tell Chuckie what happened, C.P?"

"Sure. It would mean a lot." Chick P's reply was dry as the wastelands. Probably after being crushed and strangled by a huge albino ape, seeing her parents hanging dead and crying for a long stage of time would knock the energy out of her. Literally. If a stranger took one look of her they would probably advice her to take a good night's sleep because of the blood shot lines painted to her eyes and the dark shadows under them.

Joe hesitated for a second and then told Chuckie the whole story of Wasabi's sick and twisted ordeal to the Pao couple and their only daughter.

Chuckie's eyes showed understood anger. "What a terrible thing to do."He said calmly obviously controlling his anger. "I understand you'd want to give Wasabi a taste of his own medicates."

"That's medicine, Chuckie." Joe correctly.

"But ask yourself, do you really want to sink to Wasabi's level? Doing so you would just be as bad as him."

Chick P sighed, "I can't answer that Chuckie. He ruined my whole life am I suppose to let him get away with it? Now I can only go up as a chook because I suspect that he's got the whole mall looking for me."

"You might want to rethink that."

The two looked at him, "What do you mean by that Chuckie?" Joe asked.

Chuckie hesitated, "Well, when I was taking out Wasabi he figured out you're a Chop Socky Chook." "How?" Chick P demanded dryly.

"He is smarter than we give him credit for, he sounded it out from your real name that and probably when only me and Joe showing up."

"Oh perfect." She whispered closing her eyes.

"But there is a chance he might forget." Chuckie said optimistically.

His friends looked at him again with questioning eyes. "I knocked him unconscious before I left his head quarters. If we're lucky he'll forget."

**Okay I need some ideas to fill in the gap. And don't worry I'll upload in a few short days. I've got the ending sorted out and I would really appreciate a few ideas. **

**$h0ut 0ut$ **

**Noname100****- Thanks for my first review! Here in the UK I can still watch the CSC and hope you get lucky for it to go back on air!**

**Fan-Of-Freedom****-Thanks for your comment on my writing it means a lot. And I'm honoured to have Chickadee's tears as your first favourite story.**

**Thekojoesgirl****-I'm happy you like the story and I'm glad you made some great reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing seemed to be the same for Joe and Chuckie throughout the past week.

Chick P was very quiet as though she had lost the ability to speak.

She didn't hassle them if they acted out their favourite movie, nagged them if they played video games on her equipment or scream at them if there were three day old pizza boxes lying around the place.

Joe had a reasonably good plan to take out all the security cameras in the Mall when Chick P needed to go up top to finish her shifts, which they both accepted.

On Saturday morning, Joe woke up and found his friend curled up on the sofa, staring blankly at the T.V.

Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders. Not tied into a plait with a bun on each side held with a pair of chop sticks or just tied back with her work cap on. Just hanging around her shoulders not tied back at all.

"Mornin' Chickadee...How you feeling?"

She turned her head and smiled, "Okay, I guess. I didn't sleep much." She looked down at her lap and breathed out slowly.

"What you got there?" He asked sitting next to her.

She held up an old wooden picture frame that had the words, _My Family, _engraved in the top. Joe saw the picture was Mr and Mrs Pao with their arms wrapped around about a nine year old Chickadee.

"That was a month before Wasabi bulldozed our home."

They stayed quiet for a few minutes.

Suddenly the chook alarm went off, alerting them both. Chick P headed over to her computer and switched the hidden cameras to the place where trouble was brewing.

"It's coming from level seven. The chimps are trying to clash with someone."

"You up to it, C.P?" Joe asked looking thoughtful.

"A chance to ruin Wasabi's day? Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Joe grinned as they both went up the chutes towards level seven.

The two reached the source of the commotion.

The ninja chimps were fighting in clouds of purple, blue and red smoke that seemed to appear out of thin air.

"What in the sweet name of Easter is going on?" said Joe.

"We'll soon find out K.O, c'mon!"

The Chooks ran towards the fight and knocked down a few chimps.

"What? You're fighting with someone and we weren't invited?" K.O mocked.

"The Chop Socky Chooks!" An unseen ninja chimp bellowed.

More chimps came into view. Chick P and Joe slammed, punched and kicked the minions while the nearly got the same treatment.

"I think there's too many Joe!" Chick P notified while dodging a punch from an over enthusiastic chimp.

"Chuckie had to be teaching this morning hadn't he?" Joe responded annoyed as he kicked two chimps coming from left to right.

**(You'll like this Fan-of-freedom! ;-D) **

Suddenly a sound that sound like an immense drum being struck attacked their ears as a vast cloud of orange smoke engulfed them.

Coughing and spluttering, the two chooks crawled their way out, rubbing their eyes.

"Chick P! K.O Joe! Are you okay?"

Chick P and K.O Joe looked around. A tall ivory skinned woman with bare feet ,painted yellow toe and finger nails and silver waist length tied back with a red scarf wearing a blue patched dress with a few tears at the hem. Brown satchels hung from a leather belt around her waist. She walked over to them.

Chick P stood up with wide eyes, "Who are you and how do you know our names?"

The women smiled, "I am Cleo Cheng. I am, as your leader calls me, a gypsy. I travelled from far of lands to help the weak and sick, unfortunately your leader wants me arrested for "witchcraft". And I know your names because of this." The women named Cleo pulled out a small crystal ball that sat perfectly in her palm. "I see heroes and their anguishes. You are the reason why I came here."

Chick P starred at her with amazed eyes.

"Yo, what did I miss?" Joe came staggering towards them with ill looking eyes.

"Joe, this is Cleo Cheng, she's a...traveller. Wasabi is trying to arrest her for witchcraft."

"A traveller huh? We don't see many of them around here. What was that orange stuff that surrounded us? I feel like I've been hit with a mallet."  
Cleo chuckled, "I threw that. It's Pulvis, a dust that makes enemies fall into a deep slumber."

"It looks like it's working pretty well." Chick P smirked, looking at the sleeping chimps.


	6. Chapter 6

Cleo had the Sensory bots looking the entire mall for her.

Joe and Chick P offered to let her stay in the hideout until things calmed down.

Over the time the women developed a friendship. Chick P seemed happier that she wasn't the only female in the hideout for now.

Chuckie and Joe went out for pizza and something that would probably melt their teeth and their minds.

"What made you decide to become the Chop Socky Chooks?" Cleo asked.

"Well, a lot of reasons actually and they all lead to Wasabi," Chick P said, leaning into the couch they were sitting on.

"It all started when I was growing up, my family's home was the last home standing when Wasabi was building the mall, our home was stopping him from building the mall any further and there was nothing he wouldn't do to get my father to sign over our home." She decided to skip some of the story. "Until my father signed away our home, we moved here. A couple of years later got a few degrees in physics and became one of the mall's engineers. I only took the job to get to Wasabi so I could make him pay for what he did to all those people. Unfortunately on the day of his speech, Joe actually, how should I say it?"

"Caused some corruption?" Cleo suggested, grinning.

Chick P laughed, "Bingo. That was the day we became the Chop Socky Chooks."

"Anything else, anything that happened a few months ago?" Cleo asked kindly.

Chick P hesitated, "Yeah I guess, about six months ago. Before I moved I had a best friend called Oni. She got hold of me and we met up. Until I learned-"

"She was a villain called Dead-eye who had a power to control people with a Mesmer-Eye **(:-/)** and she was the one who caused your father to sell your family home."

Chick P looked up at her and realised Cleo saw it from her crystal ball.

"That was she had? A Mesmer-Eye?"

Cleo nodded to her sympathetically, "You let her go because you realised it wasn't her fault. That was good of you Chick P. Children can be easily influenced, especially by that cold cod fish. I needn't ask more of what he's done that has affected you. But I know your parents would have been proud of what you believed in."

The two smiled at each other.

"How did Wasabi find out about you Cleo?"

Cleo scoffed, "I got hungry when I was travelling so I made a fruit plant grow **(;-D)**. Wasabi saw me and...Well you know the rest."

"You can make plants grow?"

"Yes, I can do a lot of things. Growing plants comes in handy. You know Chick P if you like you can see your parents again when you sleep."

Chick P tilted her head to the side slightly with curiosity. "When I saw you in my crystal ball when I was travelling I also saw your parents. I'm sorry to say they forced to see Wasabi before they died but your father wanted to tell you something. I don't know what it is but you will find out if you want to."

"Cleo, I don't know what to say." Chick P replied smiling.

Cleo smiled back.

Wasabi had all his ninja chimps lined up at his head quarters. The evil piranha had his arm in a sling and what appeared to be some memory loss of what happened the past week when he was taking to his private infirmary.

"You all have a two people to look for. Chickadee Pao of the first class engineering and a gypsy woman, Cleo Cheng." He shouted out to them.

Bubba was holding him so all the ninja chimps could see him. The ape had a concerned look on his face after he helped K.O Joe save the engineer.

He wasn't mad at the chooks even if they did knock out wasabi which usually infuriated him; he was worried if Wasabi would find out that he had helped his boss' sworn enemies. He could get fired again or worst, face death.

"Miss Pao has been rescued by the Chop Socky Chooks! She could be near them! Unfortunately when some other minions went to arrest Cleo Cheng for vitch'craft! The Chooks came to her rescue and she has not been seen since!"

Muttering filled the room, making Bubba go very pale.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been exactly two months after the calamity Cleo had with Wasabi's minions that made the friendship between her and Chick P even stronger.

The two made disguises so they could go up top without causing any harm to themselves or innocent bystanders.

Chick P couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. Even Joe and Chuckie saw a gleam in her eye after she and Cleo went for a girly day out while they had their minds and teeth melted with brain dissolving T.V and junk food despite remembering the lard monster they had fought a few months ago.

"I have honestly never been happier Cleo. I usually spend most of the time yelling at the guys for making a mess of the hideout." Chick P said pulling down the hood of her jacket when they dropped down the chutes after a shopping trip.

That made Cleo laugh, "I noticed that a while before we met." She said untying the scarf around her head.

"It must be nice having some friends. I've never had any apart from you."

Chick P looked at her with astonished eyes.

Cleo nodded matter-of-factly. "I never really had the chance to make any friends. My family used to travel a lot and when I inherited my powers, I was over protected a lot by my mother. I can see why too."

"That's sad. I never real had any friends either after me and my family moved. Not until the Chop Socky Chooks began anyway. Despite that, it makes me hate Wasabi even more when I think about it. Sometimes I wished why I even bothered becoming an engineer when I could have taken him out when he opened the mall. I probably should of just resigned when I didn't get the chance." Chick P said sitting down on the sofa.

Cleo sat next to her. "Yes. You could of Chick P. But think about what Wasabi could have done if you and the fellas didn't start the Chop Socky Chooks." She closed her eyes for five seconds then opened them again. "Think of the neandermals way down below who were too scared to protect themselves when yours-truly was dumping harmful waste into their home. They _are _happier now."

Chick P smiled and shrugged, "Yeah I guess so. I just don't know why he gets so stupid. And he's a "doctor" for crying out loud."

"I can't even answer that. He probably made a lot of money out of something that made his heart shrink."

The chook alarm suddenly went off, making them both jump. Chick P hurried towards her computer and tuned the hidden cameras to the commotion.

"Level seventeen, there's a fight going on with the guys and bubba and the ninja chimps."

The two watched the screen that showed Joe and Chuckie struggling badly to fight the ninja chimps.

"I better go and help them. They're struggling." Chick P said heading towards the chutes.

"I'll be there when things get tricky." Cleo called as her friend went up the chutes.

Once up top, Chick P ran over to the seventeenth level where her friends were probably minutes away from losing to Wasabi's minions.

She pulled out her fans and flicked them to a group of ninja chimps attracting their attention.

Everything went silent as the ninjas stared at her.

_Several weeks earlier_

_Dr. Wasabi lay tossing and turning in his bed chamber as disturbing dreams plagued his sleep. He kept muttering words: Chickadee Pao, Chick P. _

_The day he had the engineer taken to him appeared in his dream the second he had her thrown into a cell, two of the chooks came up, Chuckie Chan and K.O Joe but not the girl chook, Chick P. _

_K.O Joe ran off to somewhere that was unknown to him before Chuckie Chan threw one of his green spheres after he had said: "Chickadee Pao, Chick P, SHE IS CHICK P!" _

_The doctor awoke, sitting up. _

"_CHICK P!" He yelled. _

The ninja chimps grinned at Chick P, making her suspicious.

The chimps holding down Chuckie and Joe released them and went forward towards their friend, leaving them baffled.

"So, are you chumps gonna fight or what?" She questioned getting ready to move if they did.

The minions laughed that made her insides turn into a tight knot of caution.

Suddenly two ninja chimps grabbed her from behind restraining her from moving.

Joe and Chuckie looked at each other then sprang forwards to help Chick P. Bubba came hurtling towards them swiping them with his meaty fist, flinging them to the other side of the level.

Chick P resisted with little success as the grip of her attackers tightened.

"The doctor will be seeing you." A chimp sneered as one of them hit the back of her head with a hard object, knocking her unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

Chick P woke up in the same room where she was held against her will exactly four months ago, she was probably in the same chair but her wrists and ankles were chained to it..

The back of her head was throbbing. All she could remember were the ninja chimps over whelming her and Joe and Chuckie being blown by Bubba.

She blinked a couple of time until her vision cleared.

"Hello, Miss Pao."

Chick P turned her head to the left and saw Wasabi right next to her. An evil grin plastered hungrily on his face. Chick p glared at him and turned away refusing to make eye contact.

"How unfortunate your identity has been worked out by a genius. This makes it easier, for me to get what I want."

Chick P didn't say anything; she remained silent still refusing to look at him.

"Now won't it be so much easier for yourself to just sign away that large, empty piece of land?"

Silence.

"You know if you don't, it could have a nasty effect on your Chop Socky friends, now I know who you are I can easily get my ninja chimps to capture the boys and have a...oh I don't know...A public execution outside the mall!"

Chick P gasped silently as her eyes widened.

"I see that has your attention. I'll give you two hours to decide. Bubba!" **(Meh, one hour is too old fashioned) **Bubba came staggering in with a guilty look on his face.

"Yes, Dr. Wasabi?"

"Take Chick P here to the, _Special Cell._"

Chick P saw the ape's lip tremble from the corner of her eye. Bubba gulped and said: "Yes boss."

He untied the ends of the chains that were attached to the chair and, to chick P's surprise, tugged her gently to the cell.

Joe and Chuckie ran frantically to Wasabi's HQ, anger burning inside them.

Cleo appeared out of nowhere, running beside them.

"Hello boys." She greeted them. "Chick P is now in danger. Wasabi is placing her in a treacherous cell. She could be killed!"

"How do you know that?" Joe asked as they all jumped up on to a building.

"Me. wanted. For witchcraft. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's really handy."

"We've got less than two hours to help her, that's all I know."

"Then we shall waste no time!" Chuckie said simply, escalading up on one of the chains of mine bomb near Wasabi's headquarters as Joe and Cleo followed him.

"Sorry pretty lady chook." Bubba mumbled miserably as he locked the glass door of the _Special cell _Wasabi ordered him to place Chick P in.

"Don't worry about it Bubba. It's not your fault." She replied kindly.

The albino ape looked like he was going to cry as his lip trembled. He finally walked off leaving her all alone.

The cell she was placed in was cold and damp. Her chains were attached to the walls that made her realise there was no way to escape.

A loud hissing sound suddenly attacked her eyes from the top of the cell. She looked up and saw a visible blue cloud leaking in.

"No!" Chick P cried, realising it was a toxic gas. It burned her throat causing her to choke, splutter and cough.

"I hate you Wasabi." She whispered, slumping against the wall as the gas forced her to close her eyes.

She lay there for a while holding her breath. The hissing stopped and the gas cleared that made it for her to breathe again.

Chick P knew that it wasn't going to be the last time but she had other things to worry about.

Joe and Chuckie were in trouble and would die if they were caught. And Cleo, she would probably be burnt alive.

Tears welt up in her eyes and dribbled down her face as she began to sob.

Bubba was a couple of feet away from the cell he had place the _Lady Chook_ in a few minutes ago.

He heard her crying.

"Pretty lady chook is sad. Makes Bubba sad too." He mumbled.

"We don't have much time boys! We need to find her now!" Bubba looked around, thinking he heard something.

"Bubba must be going crazy."

Joe, Chuckie and Cleo jumped down from an air vent finally, after an hour and a half realising they were where they needed to be.

"This is it." Cleo said. "She's in a cell with a glass door. We only have thirty minutes left."

The three of them walked around a few corners glancing all around them.

"There she is!" Chuckie exclaimed pointing towards the small room.

They all saw their friend chained to the wall with a tear stained face. Her eyes were closed.

"Hang on guys. I smell a rat." Joe said placing a hand on their shoulders.

"You two go and take out some chimps, I'll help Chick P. No arguments."

Cleo and Chuckie exchanged uncertain glances but ran off.

Joe ran up to Chick P's cell and smashed the glass door with one hard kick.

"Chick P!"

Chick P opened her eyes that widened in fear as she looked at him.

"Joe! It's a trap!"

K.O stared at her for a split second when suddenly five or six ninja chimps grabbed him from behind.

Another chimp went towards Chick P and snatched her shackles.

"You're time is up chooks." He said pulling her harshly out the cell.

Joe noticed the tear stains he had see four months ago. That told him something bad was going to happen.


	9. Chapter 9

"You shouldn't have come for me Joe."

"We're the Chop Socky Chooks, Chick P. We stick together no matter what."

The two were placed in a dark cold heavily bolted cell that made them shiver, the only source of light coming from the moon that leaked out from a missing brick in the wall.

"It was me he was after in the first place, I should have just signed the land over to him then none of this would have happened."

"Don't say that C.P." She felt him place his arm around her. "You're folks would have been proud. Don't forget about that. Chuckie and Cleo will get us out of here. I know it."

Chick P smiled, "Cleo will be a big help."

The sound of clashing metal alerted them as the cell door swung open. Sensory bots came sliding in.

"By order of doctor Wasabi, you will come to the outside of the mall."

Ninja chimps came in and chained their wrists.

"It ends here chooks."

Cleo and Chuckie had taken out every ninja chimp that came in their path.

Cleo gasped suddenly as her eyes snapped shut and her balance swaying slightly.

"Cleo! What's wrong?" Chuckie asked, steadying her.

"Joe's been captured. He and Chick P were in a cell but they've been taken outside the mall. They're in grave danger! They're going to be executed!" Cleo replied opening her eyes.

Chuckie stared at her in pure shock. "We must save them!"

"No, it will be swimming with sensory bots and ninja chimps. We'll have to be sneaky."

"Wasabi will want this to be slow. We'll have to act fast as we can."

Cleo nodded with agreement.

Chick P and K.O Joe were shoved brutally outside the mall and on to a wooden stage that was at leat two meters high. More chains tied around them.

The entire mall was outside, the teenage yobs cheering and hopelessly aiming rotten fruit at the chooks, while everyone else was yelling abuse at Wasabi.

"They're heroes!"  
"You're a disgrace to your own mall Wasabi!"

"You're putting us all in danger you stupid piranha!"

"Think of our children."

Some of Sensei Chan's students were throwing rotten fruit and litter at Wasabi, Bubba or the ninja chimps.

"You're an idiot and a creep Wasabi!" Umi **(you know, the **_**Video game master from game over chooks.) **_screeched throwing a rock at the piranha.

Wasabi growled, "I see you're all unhappy about today. Well for those who throw anymore objects at me will be evicted from their homes!"

The crowd went silent.

"Don't get the crowd into this Wasabi." Joe spat.

The ninja chimp holding his chains twisted his arm, making him clench his teeth in pain.

"Quiet Chook!"

Bubba was sitting at the side with his back to it all, rocks, rotten fruit and litter scattered around him.

"Before I was rudely interrupted," Wasabi continued scowling at Joe, "These two chooks' lives will be spared, if..." He chuckled, "_Chick P_ here signs a certain deed."

Chick P didn't even look at him as the crow muttered to one another questioningly.

"Well Chick P? What's it going to be?" the villain snapped his fingers; two ninja chimps yanked Joe a couple of feet away from her positioning him near the edge , placing a hangman's noose around his neck. The crowd gasped, screamed, yelled and cried at the sight.

Wasabi had a bloodthirsty look in his eye with a grin that showed coldness and vindictiveness.

Chick P felt tears stinging in the back of her eyes. She looked at the crowd then to Joe. The ninja chimps behind him weren't paying any attention to him; they were staring at Wasabi, waiting for his signal.

"Be strong C.P" he whispered.

Wasabi continued, "Is going to be the deed? Or your fellow Chook here?"

She didn't respond as tears threatened to spill down her face, she didn't know what to do. If she signed away the land she would lose her family's honour. If she didn't one of her best friends would die.

"Push him." Wasabi sneered.

The chimps violently pushed Joe of the stage making half the crowd scream. Joe lashed out violently that made the chimps fall about laughing.

"NO! STOP!" Chick P shrieked, Wasabi looked at her with an amused look on his face.

"I'll sign the deed." She said closing her eyes.

"Very good, bring her here."

She let the chimps drag her up to their master, they untied the chains around her, freeing her hands while some ninja chimps untied the noose around Joe's neck.

Chick P felt her heart break as she picked up the pen and signed her real name on the deed of the Pao's property.

"Are you happy now?" She hissed.

Wasabi grinned that heartless grin of his. "Oh ja (**German for yes)** I'm very happy now Chick P. EXECUTE HER!"

The chimps pushed Joe of the stage, the people at the front of the crowd catching him before he hit the ground, and wrapped the chains around her again.

"What! That wasn't part of the deal!" She screamed at him.

"I own the place my dear; I can do what I like!"

As soon as the ninjas placed the noose around her neck, Chick P was rammed off the stage, the rope burning her neck.

"CHICK P!" She heard Joe cry.

Joe couldn't believe his eyes as some people untied him.

Suddenly, a green sphere appeared out of nowhere knocking Wasabi's minions off the stage.

Cleo appeared behind the piranha holding a brown satchel.

"Hello Wasabi."

Wasabi jolted around in shock. "You! The witch!"

Cleo blew a green powder at him while entwining some minions in vines that she made shooting out the ground and blowing the powder at them.

Wasabi fell to the ground unconscious as did his minions.

Chuckie was nowhere to be seen but his green spheres kept appearing t random moments.

The roar of the crowd was deafening as Chuckie's students helped Cleo fend off more ninja chimps.

Joe switched his eyes to Chick P who, to his horror, was moving very seldom.

"CHICK P!" He yelled, hurrying up on to the stage.


	10. Chapter 10

Chick P felt her limbs go as cold as the chains wrapped around her. Her neck throbbed in burning pain from the friction of the rope.

"CHICK P!" that was the last time she heard someone yell her Chop Socky name until darkness stole her vision.

Joe's mind was only set on saving his friend, as she hung from the rope around her neck.

K.O prayed Chick P didn't suffer the same fate as her parents. The second he was on the stage he untied the rope around her neck. Her skin felt deathly cold and lifeless in his arms. "No, Chick P. No!" Joe whispered as tears clouding his vision, he carried her back inside the mall which was completely empty all the stores had closed signs hanging on their doors with shutters and bars swathing the windows.

He pulled off the chains and placed her gently on the ground, ignoring the clamour of screams, cries, bellows, yells and abuse outside.

"Chick P! Please! Wake up! Don't leave me and Chuckie! Please!" Joe begged holding her head protectively. "Please Chick P! Don't leave us like this!"

He placed his finger on her neck, searching for a pulse. Too his dismay, her heart was beating so slowly it was hardly detectible. Tears finally splashed down his face; he didn't have something in his eye. He had an excruciating hole above the place of his heart where it had been gashed out by that cruel, malicious, vindictive, merciless, heartless, despicable, wicked Piranha.

_Chick p felt as though she was floating in an open place. As her eyes opened the corners of her mouth turned into a jubilant smile. Right in front of her were her parents smiling, exactly the same as she remembered them. _

"_Mom! Dad!" She cried hurrying towards them._

"_Chickadee! Our little Chickadee!" Mr Pao whispered as the family of three embraced each other._

"_We missed you so much darling." Mrs Pao said soothingly, stroking her daughter's hair. _

"_I don't understand I let the family honour down. Wasabi has the property now. I chickened out to him."_

_Her parents pulled away and looked at her with tear filled eyes. "Chickadee, the land never held our honour, you do. Having you as our child is the greatest nobility any family could ask for." Mr Pao said, wiping away Chickadee's tears. _

"_You never coward out to Wasabi, you signed the deed to save a friend. He's waiting for you and we think it's time you wake up now." Mrs Pao suggested._

"_Wake up? But I-" _

"_You're not dead Chickadee; Joe saved you seconds away from death." _

_Her parents kissed her on the forehead. _

"_We'll be watching over you, Chick P." They smiled._

_Chickadee smiled back and closed her eyes..._

Chick P felt her senses recovering from the numbness.

She heard, what sounded like, Joe's voice in cracked whispered.

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Joe weeping. "Joe." She whispered delicately.

K.O looked at her with a gleam of happiness in his eye. "Chick p!" He cried.

They embraced each other tightly as more tears of joy slid down their faces.

"I thought I was too late."

"We're the Chop Socky Chooks, K.O. We stick together, no matter what!"

Joe pulled away, "Why don't we help out the crowd outside? And see what Chuckie and Cleo are up to."

Chick P grinned "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

They both got up and ran out the mall. The crowd that protested their death sentences were in deep trouble with the ninja chimps. Bubba and Wasabi were still in a deep sleep caused by Cleo. Sensory bots were arresting innocent people and shooting red hot lasers and electric tasers at even the youngest citizens of the mall.

Chick P spotted Cleo helping some children from a shooting robot, throwing blue, green and pink pouches of dust. The sensory bot collapsed into rusted pieces as Cleo ushered the children to find their parents. Chuckie appeared jumping at the top of the crowd kicking to ninja chimps as he did.

"The chook girl!" **(:-/) **A ninja screeched from behind them. "She lives!"

Chick P spun round just as the minions came at her. She kicked and punched them down as Joe fought a few sensory bots coming up behind them.

"Chick P! K.O Joe!" Chuckie appeared beside them just as another Chimp came hurtling towards them. "Cleo and I had almost lost hope!"

"So did we, Chuckie! Where's Cleo?"

"She is helping some infants find their parents. She is safe."

More Ninja chimps came at them but were knocked down as Chick P, back to her old self, flung her fans at them knocking them all out.

Cleo appeared next to them as if by magic (;-D). "It's good to you back to your old self again Chick P." The two smiled. "The rest of Wasabi's minions have retreated and taken their bosses with them. He won't remember anything about your real name or the deed and..." She pulled out a piece of paper from a pouch. "I believe this belongs to you." She handed Chick P the paper.

As she opened it, Chick P's eyes lit up again. "The deed! Thank you Cleo!" She said exclaimed hugging her friend.

"Don't mention it." Cleo replied grinning.

_Two weeks later_

Wasabi world was back to normal. _Chickadee _was free to wonder the mall again and do her shifts as an engineer. She and Cleo no longer needed their disguises to go up top anymore.

Wasabi hadn't remembered anything about Chick P's real name or her family property.

When he did his weekly announcements he sounded like he had a bad case of the flu.

"He'll get over it in a couple of weeks." Cleo shrugged leaning in her chair at the cafe she and Chick P were having lunch at while Joe and Chuckie were off doing who knows what.

"Can I tell you something Cleo?" Chick P asked.

Her friend nodded while drinking out of a straw.

"After I went unconscious after I hung from, you-know-what, I saw my parents,"

Cleo grinned with bright eyes, continuing to listen.

"They said they were proud of me for saving Joe and that the property wasn't holding my family's honour. It was me."

"Of course it was you." Cleo closed her eyes and her smile grew wider. "I can see them; they were going to tell you...don't lose your life to Wasabi...even if you lose the land...you still honour the family." She opened her eyes and the two burst out laughing.

"If I only knew that from the start!" Chick P whined playfully.

"Don't blame yourself." They continued laughing as they left the cafe.

Cleo sighed, "As much as I hate to say it my friend but I must continue on my travelling soon."

"I'm going to miss you Cleo."

The two hugged each other.  
"I'll come back and see you, once a few months at the least."

Chick P smiled, "I'll be looking out for you."

Cleo grinned back as they hugged again. A single tear dripped down Chick P's cheek.

That was the last of Chickadee's tears.

End.

**Okay, that was probably the crappiest piece of the story. I thought of killing of Cleo but I decided Chick P had suffered enough and I didn't want fan-of-freedom to kill me! :D**

**$h0ut 0ut$**

**Fan-of-freedom-thanks for helping me with the story!**

**Thekojoesgirl-Thanks for the encouragement! **

**Noname100-Hope you liked the story!**

**Love you all mates!**


End file.
